Can't Let You Go
by ParamoreFan13
Summary: John and Ashley were the perfect couple until an old friend comes to Raw and screws it up. John/Ashley/Matt


**Can't Let You Go**

**Summary: John and Ashley were the perfect couple until an old friend comes to Raw and screws it up. John/Ashley/Matt **

* * *

"John…can…we…stop …pretty…please?" Randy huffed and puffed dropping to his knees behind his best friend who had sensed him falling and stopped jogging long enough to look back at his fallen friend and laugh.

"Randy, come on man. If you sit there long enough, a car is gonna run you over." John laughed at Randy's tired facial expression.

"It's okay. I'm sure it's a lot less painless than jogging all these friggin' laps." He said sourly.

"Look, you can give up but I'm gonna finish this. The girls are already probably back at the hotel. You seriously gonna let them gloat all week about this victory?" John asked him before helping him up.

"Maria doesn't gloat, Ashley does and she's your woman not mine." Randy said grabbing at his sore legs.

"Aw man you're right. Luckily, I'm a very tolerant person. Now are you gonna run with me or am I gonna have to come back for you in a car?" John asked.

"Ugh, you suck so much dude." Randy said reluctantly beginning to run again. John smiled and jogged beside him.

* * *

"Ah, a bed!" Randy shouted as he and John entered the hotel room. He jumped on one of the two beds in the room right next to his girlfriend Maria.

"OMG, look Maria, the two slowpokes are finally back!" Ashley teased the two.

" What took you so long?" Maria asked the two, well really John since Randy seemed completely out of it.

"I would've been back here a lot sooner but Randy kept stopping to 'tie his shoe'." John said providing air quotes.

"Hey, Randy, you okay?" Ashley asked the fallen Legend Killer. He raised his hand off the bed to signal that he was okay.

"Hey, listen, how 'bout after I take a shower…and Randy regains consciousness, we all could go out for something to eat. Maybe a burger or something." John suggested.

"That sounds good." Maria said.

"Okay cool, I'll be back in a few." John said before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Randy got up from his sprawled out position. "I'm gonna go visit Chris."

"Why?" Maria questioned her boyfriend.

"Cause he has a mini fridge full of refreshing beverages that I'm in desperate need of right now." Randy said before leaving. Maria laughed at her kooky boyfriend before noticing that something was wrong with Ashley. Ashley sat next to the redheaded Diva and got this weird look on her face.

"What's up with you?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a flashback moment." Ashley said.

"What'd you flashback to?"

"Well I didn't flashback to a specific time, I was just thinking about me and John's relationship."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing…I guess I'm not used to be in a stable relationship."

"That's a good thing Ash."

"Yeah I guess so." The Dirty Diva sighed. She was completely and totally committed to John but not a day went by that she didn't at least think about Matt once.

"Hey, where'd Randy go?" John said appearing from the bathroom, soaking wet with nothing but a towel covering him.

"He went over to Chris' and would you please put some clothes on babe?" Ashley said throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh come, its not like its anything you haven't seen before." He teased before disappearing in the bathroom again to change. Ashley blushed at John's blatant disregard of keeping their personal life personal but that was one of the reasons she loved him…now if she could only find out the others.

* * *

"Ugh," John moaned leaning back in his chair grabbing at his stomach.

"See, I told you that you shouldn't have eaten so much but you never listen to me." Ashley scolded him.

"Ash, you ate like twice as much as me."

"Yeah but I'm not lazy like you. I can burn that off in like a day…you on the other hand would burn it off in like a year."

"Hey, I'm in shape. Randy's the one over here that is extremely lazy."

"What?! I am not lazy!" Randy said with a mouth full of French fries.

"Ugh, chew before you swallow babe. You're embarrassing me." Maria said wiping a smidge of ketchup from the corners of Randy's mouth. "And you are lazy." Randy scoffed and then went back to his plate of fries.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ash, is that really you?" The whole table of friends turned their heads to the left to see none other than Ashley's ex-best friend, Matt Hardy.

"Matt!" Ashley jumped out of her seat ad gave him a huge bear hug. John cleared his throat out of uncomfortable. Its not that Matt wasn't a good guy but, he considered his relationship with Ashley pretty serious and he didn't want his girlfriend getting to close with her more-than-once ex.

"Oh my gosh, Matt, what are you doing here in West Newbury?" she asked him.

"Well isn't Raw currently doing a show here later tonight?" Matt said.

"Wait, aren't you on Smackdown?" Ashley asked him.

"…Not anymore." He said with a smile. John rolled his eyes at the two.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's jealous." Maria said hearing his comment.

"I'm not jealous okay." John defended.

"Really? Cause your eyes…they tell a different story." Randy said looking John straight in the eyes.

"So, what've you been up to girl? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Matt asked her.

"Nothing really. Just enjoying life." She said.

"Well that's good. You look amazing. What changed?"

"Not much. Just that I have John in my life now."

"John? Cena? So you two are an item?" Before Ashley could answer, John jumped up out of his seat and threw his arm around the diva.

"Yeah, we're pretty serious actually. You know what? It's 3:30; we should be getting to the arena guys. Let's head out." John said leading Ashley to the door and away from Matt. Ashley got out of John's grip and went back to Matt.

"Look, you're gonna be in the arena tonight right?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah but I have to fight your bud here." Matt said pointing at Randy.

"Don't worry man, I won't hurt you too bad." Randy said before taking a slurp of his soda. Matt laughed and turned his attention back to Ashley.

"Hey, lets hang out tonight. We could go grab a late night bite?" Matt asked.

"Sorry Matthew but she can't. She's…busy. Ash, can we go?" John said impatiently. Ashley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Look, here's my number," Ashley took a pen out of her purse and wrote down her phone number on his hand. "Call me so we can hang. I gotta go."

"Yeah I can see that. Hey, I'll call and it was so great seeing you."

"See you later Matty--I mean Matt." Ashley said trying to recover from her slip-up.

"See you later, Ash." Matt said trying not to pay too much attention to it. Randy, Maria and Ashley all left the diner to meet up with John who was already in the car ready to leave…and he wasn't very happy either.

* * *

**Please read and review guys! Oh and please go to my profile and help me choose the pairing for the ff! **

_Next Time:_

_How will John react to the Matt and Ashley situation? How will Ashley react to John's jealously?_


End file.
